Xanatos
Xanatos is a figure of great mystery. He was originally a character created by a young Austin Walker to allow him to live out his Star Wars fantasies in a role playing environment. The Dark Jedi Xanatos' name originates from the series Gargoyles which Austin had previously watched as a mere youngling. It was the cool and calculating antagonist David Xanatos that caught his attention, or more specifically it was his name which interested Austin so. This story, about Austin's original creation Xanatos, has been archived on Youtube in the Star Wars Conquest Videos, seen here. Innocence Lost One day when going to the mall to do mall things Austin stumbled upon a book shelf shrouded in mystery. Eminating from its edges were a thick mist which obscured his vision, but Austin's eyes were drawn to a single small book. He was no stranger to Star Wars of course and despite his knowledge that this shelf was likely affiliated with the Dark Side of the Force he risked corruption and read the back of the book titled The Dark Rival. It was then that to his horror he found out of the treachery which he befell, someone stole his original character Xanatos. In this clearly non-canon book Xanatos was the apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn whom which had become a Dark Jedi. It all made sense, when he used to role play as Xanatos in chat rooms the author of this book Jude Watson had clearly been playing with him under a false name. Jude secretly had written down everything Austin had typed, stealing his work then publishing it as her own story. Austin left the mall disheartened, unsure what to believe. The Force had betrayed him and he was giving into passion, which as we all know led down the path to the Dark Side. Current Day Status The current status of Xanatos within the Star Wars Canon and Austin Walker Mythos is a matter of great discussion. There are some major factors that come into play when discussing the character Xanatos. First of all the name Xanatos was stolen first by Austin Walker from Gargoyles, but Gargoyles' license is probably lost to history so the creators really don't come into the fray of this legal battle. Austin himself would be willing to face Jude Watson in a duel she has not made any comments or responses yet to his challenge for the honor of Xanatos. As of now Xanatos is considered non-canon in every source, especially considering that the Expanded Universe was declared "stupid" by George Lucas as he left Disney Land coated in gold looking a bit like an older C3-PO. However this is the greatest weapon for Austin in his battle of Light versus Dark, for he has the power of the Light Side with him in court. This is because his version of Xanatos came from a place of innocence, unlike Jude's clearly twisted and evil creation which is now dubbed "Poser Xanatos." Only time will tell who will win, but in the end there will be balance. Category:Stream Memes